Overall Project Summary In this application we establish the Maryland Polycystic Kidney Disease (PKD) Research and Translation Core Center (MPKD-RTCC). The mission of this Center is to facilitate translational and basic research in the field of polycystic kidney disease and related disciplines by providing unique resources, reagents and expertise to a broad base of investigators. This proposal capitalizes on a long tradition of PKD research by MPKD-RTCC investigators who have been at the forefront of PKD science for the past two decades. The Center consists of 4 highly collaborative and integrated biomedical research cores that together will distribute an essential ?toolbox? of reagents and expertise tailored specifically to PKD research. The MPKD-RTCC cores include 1) Antibody and Vector 2) Mouse Models and Biobank 3) Cell Culture and Engineering and 4) Clinical and Translation. Each core addresses a critical need in the PKD research pipeline, stretching from basic to clinical investigation. In addition, MPKD-RTCC core leaders will pioneer solutions to perceived needs among PKD Researchers by expanding in innovative directions. We expect that this strategy will continue our proven track record of supporting high impact science across the country. These activities will be organized by an Administrative Core led by two experienced investigators who will leverage the resources of two outstanding research institutions in Baltimore, the University of Maryland Baltimore (UMB) and the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. As a team they will drive the MPKD-RTCC?s fundamental commitment to the principle of collaborative science by streamlining SOPs for sharing high quality reagents and expertise, by integrating our the core?s activities and by coordinating collaboration with other RTCCs within the PKD Research Consortium. The Center?s Specific Aims are: 1) To provide critical state of the art reagents and expertise to a national group of PKD investigators 2) To provide critical state of the art reagents and expertise to non-PKD investigators in order to remove barriers to PKD related research 3) To develop innovative reagents and resources that will advance biomedical discoveries in the field of PKD 4) To drive collaboration between MPKD-RTCC Cores and other RTCCs within the PKD Research Consortium and 5) To partner with other RTCCs, the consortium steering committee including the NIDDK to achieve the overall goals of the PKD Research Consortium. Through expanded interdisciplinary collaborations, we hope to catalyze the translation of biomedical discoveries that will prevent progression of polycystic kidney disease and its consequences.